Decoration for mounting on walls or as a part of walls goes back to the cave man. Mounting of plaques, photographs, paintings and the like on walls for pure decoration is conventional, however, the particular technique of this invention finds no true prior art.
The patent to Schmitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,533 discloses a technique for forming a decorative panel where the resin employed to hold the wood portions of the panel in place extend the full depth of the panel. However, there is no real relationship with this invention.